


Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

by cumberpatchcats



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, cheesy pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberpatchcats/pseuds/cumberpatchcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac is a flirty dork. You know that, I know that, and Jehan knows that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

They’re sixteen the first time they meet, Courfeyrac sporting bright reflective braces as he strategically glides in next to Jehan at the library, all cocky and bold as he says with practiced ease “hey, I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?”

Jehan stares at him with a slightly open jaw, blinking rapidly and trying to process the stranger in front of him. He wonders whether he should be flattered or offended, but the stranger is grinning at him with a crooked smile and his braces are ridiculously shiny, and when he cocks his eyebrows up twice in succession, Jehan can’t help but cover his mouth with his hand and launch into a fit of laughter that gets them both kicked out of the library.

Jehan ends up giving Courfeyrac his number anyways.

And Jehan starts hanging out with this stranger a lot more often. He meets Courfeyrac’s friends and by the time they graduate high school, they’re all basically one huge inseparable mess.

 

\---

 

And the pick-up lines get progressively worse and worse.

“Do you have a map? Because I’m getting lost in your eyes.”

Jehan spins around from where he had been stacking books, a paperback still in his hands, to find Courfeyrac standing there with that same stupid crooked smile, minus the braces. The curly-haired brunette slowly lowers his sunglasses down his nose and gives Jehan a wink.

“Courf, I’m working,” Jehan protests, but he’s grinning and his words hold no real threat.

Courfeyrac gently pries the book from Jehan’s hands, reads the title, shrugs, and hands it back. “What are you doing tonight?”

“I have an evening class,” Jehan answers as he turns back around to return the book to its rightful place on the shelf.

“Lame,” Courfeyrac pouts and shoves his hands into his obscenely leather jacket pockets. “What am I supposed to do without my wingman?”

With a slight chuckle, Jehan cranes his neck back around. “I’m sure you’ll manage.”

And when Courfeyrac begins to make high pitched whining sounds, Jehan gives him a warm smile and a pat on the head like one would give a puppy. Then he turns around once more and gets back to work without another word to his distressed friend.

 

\---

 

Courfeyrac doesn’t typically get sick, but when he does, he _really_ gets sick. And he’s a big baby about it too, all moaning and fussing and rolling around in his sheets like he’s about to die.

With Enjolras unable to be bothered this close to mid-terms and Combeferre still stuck studying abroad, Jehan is the one who checks up on Courfeyrac. And he’s a total mother hen about it, babying Courfeyrac in all the ways that assure the fact that Courfeyrac will never stop being a baby when he’s sick.

Jehan strolls into the room with a small bowl of hot soup that he offers to Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac gingerly takes the liquid, engulfs a spoonful, and moans obscenely around the utensil, eyes practically rolling into the back of his head. “Oh my god,” he exhales sharply. “Date me.”

Jehan stares at him in alarm, but Courfeyrac is hardly even acknowledging his presence, probably too engrossed in his sustenance to realize the implications of what he’s just said. So Jehan bites his lip, gives Courfeyrac’s cheek a tender stroke of reassurance, and leaves.

 

\---

 

“Courfeyrac, oh my god!” Jehan shouts with his head sticking out of the window.

Below him, Courfeyrac stands with a shiny periwinkle helmet tucked under his arm and a shiny black motorcycle directly behind him. His face is plastered with that dumb grin of his.

“Like it?” Courfeyrac hollers back up at Jehan. “If you date me, I’ll give you a free ride!”

Jehan stutters incoherently for a moment. “When did you get that?”

“Uh…” Courfeyrac scratches the back of his neck. “two…three hours ago?”

Jehan sighs in exasperation. “Please don’t kill yourself.”

“Well why don’t you just come down and ride with me if you’re so worried?”

And Jehan does.

 

\---

 

Courfeyrac is so drunk right now.

“I’m not drunk, I’m intoxicated by your beauty,” he giggles, pressing the mouth of another beer bottle to his lips.

“Mmhmm,” Jehan says in affirmation as he pries the bottle from Courfeyrac’s hands. “Time to go home.”

Courfeyrac reaches back for his beer, but his efforts are short-lived. He allows Jehan to take him by the wrist and lead him out, waving at everyone as he leaves. And everyone waves back in absolute amusement.

“Come on,” he huffs. “You know you wanna date me.”

And Jehan tries really hard to not think about the fact that he can feel Courfeyrac’s rapid heart pulsating through his wrist under Jehan’s fingers.

 

\---

 

“Hey, have you been to the doctor’s lately? Because you seem to be lacking a bit of Vitamin Me.”

“Can I follow you home? Because my parents always taught me to follow my dream.”

“If you were words in a book, you’d be what they call the fine print.”

“Date me,” Courfeyrac sighs in relief as Jehan hands him the notebook he had left in Enjolras’s room the other day.

“Okay.”

Courfeyrac nods as he opens the notebook. Then his head shoots up and he stares at Jehan, completely shocked into silence.

Jehan subtly tilts his head to the side, giving Courfeyrac a raised eyebrow and a slightly amused expression.

Courfeyrac parts his lips as if to say something, but he just stands there with his mouth open for an extended amount of time. Then he closes his mouth, opens it again, and cautiously confirms, “Really?”

Jehan shrugs.

Courfeyrac breaks into a violent coughing fit, shooing Jehan away when the poet tries to help. “I’m fine,” he insists between coughs. “You just…caught me off guard—Jesus Christ,”

“Is that a…” Jehan trails off at the end, unsure of how exactly this was supposed to end.

“It’s a yes,” Courfeyrac replies. “A definite yes.”

And there’s that giant crooked smile again.

 

\---

 

“Hey Courf,” Jehan calls out as he nonchalantly enters Courfeyrac’s room.

“Hmm?” Courfeyrac continues flipping through tv channels.

“Did you know?” Jehan asks as he strolls towards his boyfriend.

“Know what?”

And then there are slender fingers curling around Courfeyrac’s shoulders and hot breath in his ear, “that the sun is not the only thing that also rises.”

Courfeyrac inhales a sharp breath and snaps his body around, but by then Jehan is already out of his reach and subtly heading into the bedroom.

Courfeyrac certainly does not hesitate to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I googled so many pick up lines for this you have no idea


End file.
